TERE JESA YAAR KAHAN
by shzk
Summary: Its my first story... plz read n review...
1. Chapter 1

A PERSON open his eyes and saw a celander hanging in his room it shows 24th JULY on seeing the date some of his memories with his special one started coming in front of his eyes

FLASHBACK

A person is sleeping peacefully in his room suddenly some audio device rang very harshly near his ear. A sound is that much loud that it can give heartattack to any person but this man is a hardcore CID OFFICER who surely know the CULPRIT behind this attack... He started yelling from his room..

Person;Abey kia heart attack karwaye ga kia?

2nd one;nai beta me to sirf tujhe uthaney ki koshish kr raha tha..

Person; kia boss...kam se kam aaj to rest krne do..

Abhijeet;kiun bey aaj kia hy?

Daya;aaj...k..kuch nai kuch b to nai.. Me to is liye keh raha tha k kal k case k bad hum dono ko aj ka rest to lena hi chahiye...

Abhi;koi rest nai tu jaldise ready ho k neeche a ja me wait kr raha hun.

and with this abhi moved out from room.

Daya;thanks god isey shak nai hua.

and he comes down and saw his friend waiting for him.

and they gone to beauru

**IN BEAURU**

Everyone greeted them gud morning.

Vivek;HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHI SIR.

Daya in surprise; Ajj date kia hy kahin 24th july to nai...

Vivek; han sir...

Daya;O MY GOD...me bhul kese gya.. Im really sorry Abhi...kam ki tension mein tumhara birthday hi bhul gya.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY FRIEND...and so sorry..

Abhi(in sad tone); koi bat nai daya hota hy kbhi kbhi esa.

and then case reported. And our birthday boy feel gloomy all day.

Daya thinking on seeing the sad face of his friend;koi bat nai mere yar thora sabar or kr le phir dekh tera ye bhai tere liye kia karta hy...

**plz read review and give suggestions...**


	2. Chapter 2

Here i specially want to thanks krittika for helping me in publishing this story.

**kashyaprfg **thanks dear...

SRIJA Thanks for encouraging me...

**Here is the next chap;**

After case's end they are returning to there home abhi was driving with same mood..daya sitting beside him. suddenly his phone rang.

Daya;nai g humey app ki company ka koi offer nai chahiye...sorry.

Daya to Abhi;ye mobile company wale bhi na.. ajeeb ajeeb offers dete rehtey hain...ye bhi koi bat hui k apni date of birth btaein hum ap ko ap ki birthday pr lucky draw se gift bhejain ge...

Abhi thinking;tujh se ache to yehi log hain... kash ye call mere pas aya hota.

Daya;kia hua boss kia soch rae ho?

Abhi kuch nai... And they reach home.

Abhi opens the door and...

**SURPISE...**

The whole lounge was beautifully decorated. all team members were present. And our daya sir enter with cake and singing;** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU... MAY U HAVE MANY MORE MAY U HAVE MANY MORE.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU...**

Abhi was very happy and his eyes become wet, he hugs Daya and said;

Yar me to samjha tha k tu bhul gya...lekin ye sab tune kiya...thank u very much.

Daya;Me apne only best friend cum bhai ka itna khas din kese bhul jata...

Daya to team;or ap sb ka bhi thanks meri help krne k liye is sab mein.

Abhi; to ap sab bhi miley hue the iske sath...

Daya ; han.. or vivek ka tumhain wish karna bhi plan tha..k tumhain shak na ho jaye..

Abhi;or wo phone call?

Daya ; wo Sachin ka btane k liye k sab arrangements ho gae hain. Me ne company offer wali bat kr k sirf AAG MEIN THORA GHEE DALA THA...

Abhi gave tujhe to mein dekh lun ga wala look to daya.

Freddy; arey agar aap logon ki batain khatam ho gai hon to ab cake kaatain ...mujhey bohat bhook lagi hy.

Salunkhe; han bhai jaldi karo kahin hamara Freddy cake aise hi na kha jaye...

And abhi cut the cake all enjoyed dinner and went home.

AT 12:00 MIDNIGHT DOU'S HOME

After changing the clothes Daya come out from his room, went to kitchen make two cups of cofee and go to terrace. He saw Abhi in pool of thoughts.

Daya; kia boss ab bhi naraz ho kia?

Abhi; nai me tujh se pehley bhi naraz nai tha or ab bhi nai hun bas aise hi aik bat soch raha tha k agar tu na hota mere pas to mera kia hota?

Daya;me na hota to koi aur hota..

Abhi;lekin wo tere jesa to na hota na...

Daya;lekin mujhe dukh hota...

Abhi; kis bat par?

Daya; us becharey par jo meri jaga tumhe bardasht kr raha hota kiun k mere jesa hosla har kisi mein nai hota...

Abhi;aik to logon ko respect do to unhain wo bhi digest nai hoti..tere sath to roz wohi karna chahiye jo me ne subha kiya tha...

Daya(changing the topic);mera khayal hai boss ab so jana chahiye subha jana bhi hy..Gud Night..

ABHI; Gud night motey... and thanks for surprise...

And they went in peace full slumber without knowing that another surprise is waiting for them tomorrow

**It is the end of this update.. So kia hoga surprise humare DUO k liye... jaaney k liye wait kijey... plz review.. and give suggrstions and help me as i m new student here...**

**Sorry for short update again... next time pakka long ho ga or next chap mein hi is story ki ending hy.**

**BYE TC... zehra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS THE LAST AND THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY...THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

Next day they enter in bureau. Everyone wish them gud morning... Freddy sitting on his desk and in some other world...

Daya:kiun bhai kia hua kahan khoye huey ho?

Freddy: kuch nai sir me aik bat soch raha tha?

Abhi: to ab tumne ye kaam bhi shuru kar diya?

Freddy: kon sa kaam sir?

Abhi: yehi... sochney ka kaam?

And all laugh.

But their laugh stopped by a voice:

To aise... case solve hotey hain MUMBAI CID BEAURU mein?

They turned their eyes towards the voice and it was non other than our very own DCP SHAMSHER SINGH CHITROLE.. the biggest wall between Pleasure And CID MUMBAI...

Abhijeet talking over the situation: wo sir hum to bas aise hi...

DCP:aise hi kia Sr. inspector Abhijeet... tum log...

And DCP was intruppted by ACP's voice: Gud morning sir...

DCP: Aao aao acp or dekho apney officers ko... khaair choro...Me aj tumhe kuch dene aya hun.

ACP: kia sir?

DCP: Ye letter...

ACP: kesa letter hai sir?

DCP smiling: kisi ka transfer letter hy ye..

Abhi whispering to Daya: ye KARWA KARELA apney transfer pe to itna khush ho nai sakta humarey hi officers mein se kisi ka ho ga..pichley saal Rajat ko transfer kiya tha ab dekho kon BALI KA BAKRA banta hy..?

DCP: Sr. inspector Daya you are transfered to PUNE CID BEAURU...for an infinite period of time.. and you have to leave from here with in a week... and no more arguments and questions on this topic...

and then he leaves..

Abhi: what is this ye swamajhte kia hain apney aap ko.. bas har waqt aag lagany mein lagey rehtey hain...

Daya: it is the part of our job...yar hota hy kabhi aisa bhi...

Abhi:Hmmmm...

And after that a case reported and after that they return home.

From that moment Abhi become quiet and looking sad altough Daya has same feelings but he didn't show... Daya was also feeling k abhi us se kuch chupa raha hai but he didnt ask, as he wanted k Abhi usey khud bataey.

After changing dress Daya enter inside Abhi's room and found him sitting on bed with his head in his palms... Daya put his hand on abhi's shoulder and he hugs him tightly...

Abhi with heavy voice:...

Abhi with heavy voice: ye sab meri wajah se hua hy.. meri wajah se us DCP ne tera transfer kia hai.. Agar us din me usko itna kuch nai bol deta to wo aisa kabhi nai karta... Us din jab tera kuch pata nai chal raha tha.. or ACP sir bhi ghayab they.. or teri halat k barey mein pata hotey huey bhi me tere liye kuch nai kr pa raha tha to ghussey mein aa kar pata nai u mein pata hotey huey bhi me tere liye kuch nai kr pa raha tha to ghussey mein aa kar pata nai kia kia keh diya me ne usey... Muje usi waqt lag raha tha ye zaroor kuh karey ga... or dekh aj... Sorry yar meri wajah se...

Daya with irritated voice: bas ho gya tera... ya or bhi kuch baki hai...ab meri sun...teri wajah se kuch nai hua hai... or me koi humesha ke liye thori ja raha hun... tu to aise kr raha hai jese mera Pune ka nai uper ka ticket kata hai...

And a slap...

Abhi angry; Daya kitni bar kaha hai moo sambhal ke bat kiya karo... lekin tum to...

Daya: acha sorry na... Wese boss mujhe sab SENTIMENTAL FOOL kehtey hain lekin aj to tum bhi...

Abhi; acha bas kr tujhey to moka chahiye meri taang khichney ka... chal cofee peete hain

And days passed and Daya gone to Pune. Afterthat, Abhi become quiet he started ignoring his health,spend most of the time in beauru or at seashore he hardly go to home...

And after 5 months they came to know that Daya is going on a very important secretive and dangerous mission And after the complition of this mission he will be back to Mumbai again. Everyone was happy k ab un k dono seniors phir se aik sath hon ge. But Abhi's heart was saying something else ...He wishes to meet Daya once but it did not happen... and he went... or us k kuch dino bad se Daya ka kisi se bhi contact nahi hota na Mumbai mein or na hi Pune mein... Everybody try to find him... but all efforts went in vein... or isi tarha teen saal beet jatey hain... ab Abhi ko koi fark nai parta kisi k birthdy wish karney ya na karney se... Wo to khud chahtey hain k sab un ka ye special day bhool jaaein...

FLASHBACK ENDS

Abhi thinking: yar Daya pichley teen saalon se har 24th july ko subha isi umeed par apna cell phone check karta hun k shayad tera koi sms aya ho lekin sb ki wishes hoti hain aik tujhey chor kar Me har bar ghar mein isi umeed se enter hotahun k shayad kahin se teri awaz aa jaae tu muje phir se surprise de magar har dafa meri sari umeedain toot jati hain Yr ab na khaney mein wo maza hai jo tere sath hua karta tha or na cofee mein wo sawad hai...Na ab mujhey duty k alawa kahin jana acha lagta hai or na kisi ka kam ke alawa mujh se baat karna...

TERE BINA ZINDAGI SE KOI SHIKWA..TO NAHI

SHIKWA NAHI... SHIKWA NAHI..

TERE BINA ZINDAGI BHI LEKIN ZINDAGI NAHI...

ZINDAGI NAHI... ZINDAGI NAHI...

tu kahan hai yar mujhey bata me tere pas ana chahta hun tujhe choo kar mehsoos krna chahta hun tujh par apna rob dikhana chahta hun teri har zid puri karna chahta hun... tu mujhe aawaz to de kar dekh aik bar...plz yar...

And his thoughts were intruppted by a ring...

Abhi: helw...

ACP: helw Abhijeet jaldi se CITY HOSPITAL aajao...

Abhi: kia hua sir kuch bataiye to...

ACP: tum aao to sahi phir batata hun...

Abhi: ok sir.

And he reach hospital...ACP sir and team standing outside the OT with very tensed face.

Abhi: kia hua sir?

No response.

Abhi:bataiye na sir kia hua.

Vineet: wo Daya sir... ka ptachal gaya hai...

Abhi; kia... kahan hai Daya..?

ACP pointing towards OT: wahan...

Abhi: kia... nai ye nai ho sakta...keh dije sir ye sach nai hy...

ACP: ye sach hai... Wo apna mission complete kar k wapis Mumbai report krney aa raha tha us ne kisi ko nai bataya tha... wo tumhe surprise dena chahta tha...tumhare birthday par... Magar rastey mein us pe attack ho gaya...

Abhi: kis ne attack kia.. kuch pata chala...

ACP: han koi Tanuj naam ka criminal hy...

Abhi: tanuj... kahin ye wohi to nai jis ke bhai ko meri gawahi k karan phansi hui thi... oh... to us ne badla le hi liya mujh se...

Doctor come out from ot... and said: He is fine,.. ap sab unse mil saktey hain...

ACP: THANK YOU DOCTOR...

Abhi went inside and said: Daya agar tune ab kabhi bhi mujhe surprise dene ki koshish ki na to...to..

Daya: to kia karo ge... danto ge... to plz danto na.. me tumhari dant sunney k liye taras chuka hun... and he hugs him... and both shed some tears... but this time TEARS OF HAPINESS and TEARS OF REUNION...

FINALLY THIS IS THE END OF MY FIRST STORY... MUJHE PATA HY IS KI KOI LOGIC NAI THI NA HI KOI PLOT BUT PHIR BHI ME NE KOSHISH KI.. AND THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING...

Ritesh7 SRIJA PALAK96 DAYA'S GIRL kashyaprfg krittika... thanks to you all...

Or jo bhi is story ko parhe wo mujhe freely apna review ya pm kaar saktey hain... positive or negative jo bhi... lekin review zaroor karna... BYE TC... zehra,.


End file.
